


And I knew our joy would fill the earth

by the_gabih



Series: The Gifts You Gave [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gabih/pseuds/the_gabih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have just had their first baby. Gabriel is a little jealous and a lot broody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I knew our joy would fill the earth

It had been thirteen hours since they got the text. Twelve of those had been spent travelling, and Sam was almost certain Gabriel hadn’t slept a wink on the plane back from Bruges. Not that you’d have known it, not the way he was acting; almost running through the airport to the taxi service, then again through the hospital to find the neonatal ward. They didn’t know what room they were looking for, not really, but to Gabriel’s delight they didn’t need to, because there was the new alpha father, just about to return to his and Dean’s room.

“Cassy!” Gabriel all but launched himself at his little brother, who staggered a little under the assault before returning the hug. He looked as exhausted as Sam felt, which wasn’t at all surprising; Dean had been in labour for ages before Castiel had thought to let them know, and by the looks of it he hadn’t slept at all since the start.

“Gabriel. Sam.” Castiel was still looking rather startled as he stared at each of them in turn. “I thought you weren’t due back until next week?”

Sam shrugged. “Yeah, well, you guys weren’t due for another two weeks, so if anything I’d say we’re the better timekeepers here.”

“Can we see her?” Gabriel interrupted him; he was practically bouncing with excitement, and certainly beyond caring how loud his voice was, despite the glares and shushing from the nurses a few doors down. “Can we, can we, can we?”

Castiel bit his lip. “Well, I...”

“Oh for God’s sake, Cas, let them in before they wake up the whole corridor.” Dean’s voice sounded slightly slurred with tiredness. Castiel relented and went in to check on him, leaving the door open so that Sam and Gabriel could edge in behind him. Dean was lying on the bed, propped up on pillows, and in his arms... Gabriel very nearly squeaked in excitement.

“You’re supposed to be going to sleep,” Castiel admonished him, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead.

 “Why the hell would I wanna do that?” Dean grinned at him, though he looked even worse than Castiel did. “Heya Sammy. Hi Gabe.”

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Gabriel got there first. “Oh my _God_ , she’s gorgeous.”

Dean’s grin got that much wider and he looked back down at his baby daughter, reverently stroking a finger through the wisps of brown hair on her head. “Ain’t she just?”

It was pretty obvious Castiel wasn’t about to leave his place at Dean’s side, so Gabriel just hurried round to the other one to get a better look. The baby was tiny and, okay, not all that objectively pretty- not with her squashed face and reddish skin. But Gabriel had always, _always_ been a sucker for babies, and this one was no exception. Sam and Dean and Castiel were talking- brotherly platitudes, questions as to how Dean was doing, discussions of the trip back, promises that the holiday itself would be recounted at a future date, a rundown of the gifts, etcetera. Gabriel hardly noticed, transfixed as he was by the way the baby (named Abigail Joanna; Jo had promised to kick Dean’s ass if her name didn’t get in there somewhere, but he hadn't thought they’d actually go along with it) and her way of opening and closing her tiny, pudgy fists.

God, he was going to spoil this kid _so hard_.

He just wished he had one of his own to do the same to.

-

“Loki! Didja miss me, boy? Didja? Aww look at you, has Cas not been feeding you right? ‘S okay, Daddy’s here...”

Sam grinned and rolled his eyes as he hefted their suitcases inside. Gabriel had been a mess of baby-induced excitement since before they’d left Belgium- the poor dog wouldn’t know what hit him. “A little help here, please?”

Gabriel waved a hand in his direction, already halfway to the kitchen; there was a skittering noise as he put Loki down. “Put those muscles to use, Sasquatch. No, Loki, no chocolate for you, that bag’s _mine_ , this one- yeah, there you go! Who’s the smartest doggy in the world, huh? Is it you? Yes it is, you smart boy...”

Okay, and now he was making baby noises to the dog. That was it. Sam left the suitcases in the hall and went through to the kitchen to wrap his arms around his husband.

“You’re broody, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. Gabriel rolled his eyes, but leant into the hug all the same.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, Sasquatch, I’ve been getting broody around babies since before I knew where they came from.”

Sam rolled his eyes and tugged Gabriel round to face him, nuzzling at his neck. “Yes, but there’s normal-broody and there’s now-broody, and trust me, now-broody is a lot different.” He stroked a hand through his husband’s hair, tucking a few errant strands behind his ear. “You want a baby, don’t you?”

“No, I want bab _ies_. As many as we can manage. I’ve wanted them since forever, and I don’t give a fuck about how much of a stereotype that makes me.” Gabriel’s head was still nestled against Sam’s chest, like he didn’t quite want to meet his eyes. “I mean, I wanted to wait for a bit so you could do your lawyer thing and not have to worry about them, but... I dunno. I mean, it’s not like I’m getting any younger, is it?”

And the time limit for safe omega male pregnancies was much sooner than for females. Sam got it. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“I dunno. You just... kept doing your lawyer thing. I thought it’d settle down or something after a bit, become routine, but it keeps changing and you keep being excited by all the new stuff you’re getting, and I didn’t want to get in the way of that.”

Sam stared at him. “You’re serious.”

“Of course I am!” Gabriel looked up at him, almost glaring. “You’re happy. I like it when you’re happy.”

“And what about you?” Sam traced a thumb over Gabriel’s cheek, his expression softening. “I mean, if babies are what get you excited then, y’know, it’s your decision. You want kids? Great. We’ll have kids. As many as you want. We’ll buy a house and be stupidly domestic with them, and they’ll be completely inseparable from their cousins and be utter terrors to the rest of the neighbourhood just like me and Dean used to be.”

Gabriel smiled, but he didn’t look wholly convinced.

“What about what you want?”

Sam blinked. “Dude, I’m not the one who’s gonna be pregnant with them.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Okay. Well, I don’t get excited about kids as much as you do. I think we’ve established that a while back. But that doesn’t mean I don’t like them, or that I don’t want to have any. I just wanted to leave the decision up to you.”

Gabriel pulled back to stare at him. Sam stared right back. The moment dragged out, and then some more, until Sam was a little worried he’d said the wrong thing. More than a little, in fact. But then Gabriel nodded, grinning, and Sam allowed himself to smile back. That was that sorted, then.

“Now, you said something about putting my muscles to good use?”

Gabriel didn’t have time to respond before he was swept off the chair and bundled against Sam’s chest as he was carried towards their bedroom.

They flushed the rest of his suppressants down the toilet the next morning.

-

His original plan had been to try to work out how long the heat would take to set in. That would mean he could do something nice just before the start of it- cook dinner or something, make it all romantic and everything.

Given how unexpected the first heat had been, he probably should have known better. As it was, the way things panned out was that Sam came home one evening to find the downstairs part of the house apparently deserted but absolutely _reeking_ of pheromones. He paused in the doorway for a split second, feeling almost dizzy, before he stepped inside, slamming the door hard behind him and chucking his briefcase in the vague direction of the lounge before almost running up the stairs.

Gabriel was in their room, legs spread, fingers soaked in his own slick and come, with a dildo up his ass. His eyes- wide and bright- met Sam’s, and even before the whispered “Sam,” he was there on the bed, crawling towards his mate without a care for the way the damp sheets were leaving marks on his suit. Gabriel tried to sit up to meet him, but whimpered as it jostled the dildo a little too much; Sam pushed him back down onto the mattress, leaning in close to breathe in his scent.

“God, Gabriel.” He was hard already, just from the smell. The sight and feel of him too was almost too much, and he ground a hand down against his crotch; it really wouldn’t be good if he knotted just yet. “What have you been up to while I was gone? Did you try fucking yourself in every room in the house or what?”

Gabriel grinned. “Only the living room. Watched the video we made again and fingered myself to it.”

Oh, Sam knew exactly which video he’s talking about. They’d been newly-mated and Gabriel had been experimental and Sam had just been eager to please, with the result that that night had been fucking _incredible_. He almost moaned just at the memory, rocking down against Gabriel, who whimpers, before moving back a little to carefully slide the dildo out of him and set it to one side. “Think we should make another one? Have the way you get so fucking desperate for my cock in heat, all on camera. Think you’d get off to it later?”

“Yes, yes, fuck yes, Sam,” Gabriel gasped, almost keening as he scrambles to reach Sam’s belt. Sam slapped his hands away, held them up and curled them around the bars of their headboard while he gave Gabriel a stern look.

“Stay there.”

Gabriel whimpered again when he got up, but he did as he was told, watching hungrily as Sam shucked off his jacket, then pulled off his tie, setting the latter to one side and chucking the former in a corner somewhere. His shirt followed suit, landing in a heap that would probably be annoying to clean up later, but just then his cock was hard and aching, his mate spread out beneath him, and he hardly cared about anything else. He shuffled off the bed and stood, the belt joining the tie next to Gabriel while his trousers and briefs ended up forgotten on the floor. Gabriel stared at him, and at the belt and tie alternately, trembling and swallowing, presumably at the thought of what they might be there for. Sam smirked. “Roll over.”

His mate obeyed almost instantly- and fuck, Sam loved him. Loved that he trusted him enough to obey him, even in heat. He picked up the tie and used it as a makeshift set of handcuffs, tying Gabriel’s hands loosely to the headboard as his mate squirmed and writhed against the mattress.

“Sam... Sam, _please_.”

“Ssh, I know. I’m gonna give you what you need, just hang on for me a little longer, okay?” He pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s neck, just below his ear, and picked up the dildo again. He was pretty sure this one had a – yep, vibrating setting. Multiple ones, in fact. Sam twisted the end so it went through all of them, from one he could barely feel to something that threatened to numb his hand if he held on too long, before switching it back off again and pressing the tip against Gabriel’s hole. His mate rocked back almost on instinct, groaning into the pillow, and in response Sam pushed it forward, sliding it in almost to the hilt, twisting the end again once it was there so that it began to vibrate, just ever so gently. Gabriel bucked his hips with a wordless cry that hitched up in volume as Sam twisted again, making the vibrations stronger as he drew the dildo back and pushed it in again.

“I wonder,” Sam murmured, his lips brushing across Gabriel’s skin as he spoke, “could you take my knot and something else? All those times I’ve fisted you- how stretched-out do you think your hole could get now, Gabriel?”

Gabriel whimpered in reply, his hands fisting against the fabric of Sam’s tie. “Dunno. Wanna- wanna try.”

“Okay then.” Sam kissed him again, then drew the dildo out. “Kneel.”

He had to help a little there, with Gabriel’s hands being tied and all, but eventually they worked themselves into a position where Gabriel was on his elbows and knees, legs spread as far apart as he could manage, head down against the pillows. Sam murmured praise to him, kissed his way up and down his spine and out towards the places where he knew Gabriel was ticklish, and slipped the dildo round front to brush along Gabriel’s cock. That earned him a shudder and a muffled keening noise, so he repeated it, again and again, all the while tracing a fingertip in circles around the rim of Gabriel’s asshole and dipping it inside. It slid in easily, as did the second, and third. The fourth was a bit of a squeeze though, and so Sam decided to keep it at that for a while, pumping his fingers slowly but steadily in and out of Gabriel’s hole as his mate writhed and gasped and begged until he came over the comforter with a hoarse cry.

Fuck, that was hot.

He was looser around Sam’s fingers now, enough that he could line them up rather than having them squashed together, but he wasn’t going to move more than that, not yet. For all that he wanted to just fuck and knot and breed him already, Sam was practised at holding off his knot, enough that even now, with the air heavy with the smell of sex and Gabriel’s heat, he could just about manage, just a little while longer.

“You okay?”

“Oh yeah.” Gabriel shifted his hips, fucking back onto Sam’s hand, which took him a little by surprise (he was never usually good to go again this soon after coming, though perhaps that was the heat), but before long he was moving with him, thrusting his hand forward in time with his mate’s movements and even sliding his thumb inside. After that, it was easy enough to work his whole hand in- Gabriel was producing more slick than he usually did in _weeks_ \- and his reward was a moan that built up to a shout. “God! Fuck, Sam!”

“If you like,” Sam told him, punctuating the words with a bite to Gabriel’s shoulder. “Would you? Do you want my knot splitting you open, filling you up?”

“Yes. Yes, God yes, _fuck_...” Gabriel looked round at him, and his expression was fucking wrecked. “Please. Want you to breed me. Need it.”

Well, who was Sam to refuse that kind of request? He pulled his fist out slowly, carefully, and took his cock in hand. It was a little swollen already- apparently his willpower wasn’t quite as strong as he’d thought- but Gabriel’s hole was open enough that it was easy enough to push inside, and Sam’s breath stuttered as he was surrounded by the tight, wet heat of him.

“Fuuuuuck,” Gabriel moaned, his back arching until his chest was almost pressed against the mattress. “Fuck yes, you feel so good Sam, so fucking perfect inside me, oh God. Ah!” And that was the knot, expanding outwards, stretching him out again just like he needed, like they both needed. Sam groaned and rocked forward again, burying himself to the hilt and holding himself there, little swivels of Gabriel’s hips keeping them both on the edge until he was locked inside him and they could start fucking properly, Sam’s knot tugging on Gabriel’s rim with every thrust (though not as much as it used to before Gabriel had confessed his love of being stuffed full with anything going, from Sam’s cock to his fists to toys- he could have sworn it was close to sliding out altogether at times).

After all that waiting, all that holding back, it took very little for Sam to go over the edge. A minute or so of thrusting, maybe, before he snapped his hips forward and Gabriel was gasping and whimpering in relief as Sam pumped load after load of come into him. A little of it trickled out around his knot, and while he usually didn’t mind, the sight now made him feel a little anxious, even angry, and he used his thumb to try to push it back inside Gabriel. His mate didn’t seem to mind in the least. Quite the opposite- he shivered a little at the attention to his hole, shifting his weight onto one side so he could reach beneath himself to jack himself off.

“You like that, huh? Like me making sure you’re as full as you can possibly get?” Gabriel bit his lip, nodding, and Sam grinned. “God, you’re gonna reek of me after this. The whole street’s gonna know how well I fucked you. And then again when you go out there in a few months and you’re huge because you’re carrying my baby.”

Gabriel whimpered, fucked himself back against Sam’s cock. “Nnh. Yes.”

“I could keep you like that,” Sam continued, “have you barefoot and pregnant for _years_.”

“Please,” Gabriel groaned, “please, please, Sam- ah!”

He came again then, with a shudder and a moan, his muscles tightening around Sam to draw out yet more come from him. Sam bent down, pressing a kiss to the space between his mate’s shoulder blades.

“You okay?” he asked after a few moments. Gabriel nodded, looking tired but sated. He looked over his shoulder at Sam, smiling slightly.

“So was that last bit just dirty talk, or...?”

“Wha- oh. That.” Sam coloured slightly. “I dunno. Like I said, it’s your choice.”

Gabriel hummed noncommittally. “And what if I chose to go with it?”

Sam kissed him again, on the cheek this time. “Then I guess we’ll have to stock up on paternity wear, huh?”

Gabriel stared at him. Sam shifted, feeling the tiniest bit awkward. “What?”

“Nothing. Just wondering how I landed the best husband ever, is all.”

Sam grinned a little bashfully. “No, that was me. You got the second-best.”

“Mm, I guess.” Gabriel smirked and clenched around Sam’s cock without warning, almost causing him to yelp. “Question is, are you gonna make the most of it?”

“I should hope so,” said Sam. “Starting with this.” He thrust into Gabriel again, grinding up against his ass and reaching round to stroke his cock until his mate was writhing and gasping all over again.

And okay, he was a tiny bit disconcerted by the idea of having as many kids as Gabriel seemed to want. But here, when they were like this? Any other concerns just... ceased to matter. They’d be okay. He was sure of it.


End file.
